Sly Cooper in: To Catch a Thief!
by BlackXANA
Summary: A deal goes on with a Thief and Interpol into agreement. But what would happen if another Thief set-up on the Thief that wasn't doing the stealing, pinning the blame and broke the deal? (Open for Co-writing. PM Author if Interested.)
1. Chapter 0: Prelude

When you're a Master Thief, you only steal from other thieves. The name's Sly... Sly Cooper, and I come from a long line of Master Thieves, in fact thieving was the family business. But tonight there was only one thing I was currently interested in stealing than some priceless museum piece artifact. It was the heart of one sexy inspector named Carmelita Fox. But then again, we're already dating.

You see, it's like this... Way after the whole La Paradox incident was over, La Paradox himself was put behind bars, while I was stuck in the past in ancient Egypt no thanks to him. It took a while for Bentley to get the gang back together to bring me home. During the time, I had a lot to think about on how I was going to get home myself, as it also gave me the time to reflect on past memories. Memories from the first heist at the Orphanage, slipping through the cops at every turn, making friends and enemies, even enemies who became friends... and there's Carmelita, someone who puts a thrill in my life when it comes to thieving... someone who I've come to love very much.

It wasn't so long ago that during our endeavors through time traveling, Carmelita and I talked while we were in the medieval era right after we stopped Penelope who was acting as the mechanical Black Knight, and haven't seen her since then. That aside, we took a few moments to each other without anyone else hearing, telling her how sorry I was for lying to her after all this time since the Cooper Vault and how ashamed I was at myself for it to make her think I had amnesia. Dropping my cane and stretching out both my wrists in front of her, I cringed for the worst. But the sound of handcuffs never came, not even a slap on my face. Instead she just suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck, seeing that she was now happy with me that I was finally being honest and sincere with her. We soon told each other how much we loved each other, what we liked and what ticked each other off on what we didn't like... which soon followed with a soft, passionate kiss.

We decided to keep it a secret to each other until La Paradox was in jail and compromise later on... Which I believe I better bring us up to speed in the present...

Good old Paris, France. Just the way I remember it. Now like I said, Carmelita and I are already dating, and we're going steady. Doing some good justice, but still working on different sides of the law... only a little differently now.

Now the compromise we had in mind had to involve telling Interpol Chief Barkley about... "Us"... only he wasn't too happy about it. Just when we was ready to throw the book at Carmelita and take her badge, I made an offer to him that he couldn't refuse... One that would be good for him, his men, and maybe every police agency on the planet. The offer was if I plan to make a Heist in the near future, one of my calling cards must be given to the police ahead of schedule, with time, date, place, and what I was going to steal. If I should be caught by Carmelita before I reach my target, I'm free to go without whatever it was I was after. Just so long as she doesn't use that Shock Pistol of hers... But if she caught me AFTER I reach my target, All bets are off and I get thrown in Jail for two weeks provided I don't bust out.

Now again, same thing if it's those boys in blue, One week on the before and one Month on the after.

After explaining all this, Barkley took a few moments to think it over in silence and considered it beneficial for both side, giving Barkley's men the exercise they need to stay in tip-top shape during every Heist I pull, and Carmelita won't have to lose her badge.

It's been Five Months since then, and the deal is still going. I still keep in touch with the gang every now and then. As for Carmelita and I are... well... lets just say we're doing great... and the fun is still going for us.

"COOOOPEERRR!"

Uh oh... I think I'm about to be busted soon... Time for me to hightail it outta here!


	2. Chapter 1: Party Plans

**SLY COOPER IN:  
TO CATCH A THIEF!**

Chapter 1: Party Plans

(Carmelita POV)

I could remember all the times when I chased after a certain Ringtail who got the better of me, slipping through my grip... and all the times when he treated me like a real woman... *sigh*

Anyway, there I was in my office of Interpol, going over some old case files. Files of that hot tempered Maddog, the time vendetta skunk La Paradox, the hateful mechanical ClockWerk, a few others... and some photos that Sly and I started doing in our own album. Photos of us on dates, sharing loving moments, some with a few heists seeing who in the force could catch Sly... *giggle* I did get a laugh out of it when the boys in blue tried to dog-pile him at one point, and failed after he slipped past them. But so far, I've been the only one to catch him before he reached his target. Well, at least he's holding up on the agreement.

*sigh* But right now, I really needed some company from a thieving raccoon. Luckily, I keep the window unlocked for him so he can let himself in.

Getting up from my desk, I decided to leave my office just to walk about and stretch my legs. I always feel cooped up when I'm in my office for long periods of time when 'he's' not around, but that's to be expected when you're chasing a thief for so long.

Just when I was about to pass Chief Barkley's office door... ***BAM!*** His door was suddenly swung open as an officer was thrown out, landing on his back. What came next was the angry yell from Barkley himself. "AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE THAT WEASEL IN CUSTODY! OR I'LL HAVE YOU DEMOTED! OR WORSE, **YOUR BADGE!**"

That same officer soon got off the floor in a hurry and ran screaming like a little girl. Yep... The chief was in one of his bad moods again. I peeked inside his office, but just enough to call in. "Everything alright, Chief?"

"Come on in, Fox." Barkley said as I entered, closing the door behind me.

* * *

[Meanwhile...]

(Sly POV)

Scaling rooftops is a Thief's best friend, especially when you're scoping out your target and getting the lay of the land. I was having a look at La Paradox's museum, which was now under control of the city. What brought me here was a emerald that being put on display, and not just any emerald, The Rainbows Heart Emerald. Legend has it that the person who holds that emerald in their hands, will have any wish, or wishes, granted.

According to Bentley, Thief-Net was putting out a price for the Rainbow Heart Emerald. Ninety Billion Coins! And I wanted to try my hand on stealing it. But the first thing we did was as always was Recon, and getting the data to Bentley was really easy. Thanks to a pair of Binocucoms.

The first thing I sent was the security footage, and I tell you, it was a live feed. "Hmm... Seems like security is pretty tight, Sly. No way you'll be able to get past that many guards, especially up on the roof tops." I heard him say on the other end.

"Relax, Bentley, We're not pulling any heists tonight. Well, at least I'm not. We're just here to do some Recon on that Emerald on how we're gonna get it for the real deal." I said. "By the way, did you dig up on anything new about this gem?"

"I did, and this is what I'm finding most disturbing. According to a few records, The Rainbow Heart Emerald predates to a point when your old family nemesis was still around."

"And let me guess... ClockWerks?"

"Precisely. It says here that the Emerald was crafted by a group of priests from the Early 1300s, when a cosmic meteor crash landed near the river surrounding Notre Dame."

"Ooh! I bet Quasimodo got a good view from the bell tower."

"Very Funny, Sly. It took weeks and weeks just to rebuild the damage from the impact. The thing is after the crash landing, the meteor itself was giving off a rainbow glow, like it was almost alive."

"Huh... Now I see where this Emerald got its name." Just before I pulled my binocucom away from my eyes, I spotted one of those notice boards with a poster of the emerald hanging on it. Getting a closer look with the zoom function, it turned out that the museum was hosting a party for not only the emerald, but also a collection of rare antiques from around the world. However, this was the R.S.V.P. sort of thing. "Hmm... Bentley, could you do me a favor and find out when that party is? Not that I don't mind crashing, but I've got something different in mind."

"Hehehee... Say no more, Sly, I'm already on it." Said Bentley with a chuckled smile. At least I can trust him... and yeah, both he and Murray know about me and Carmelita being together.

Speaking of Murray, we haven't seen much of him lately ever since he went back to the Demolition Derby. Bentley and I often wonder how or what he's doing these days.

"Thanks, Bentley. Contact me as soon as you find out. I'm going to see how Carmelita's doing." I said as I started to zip my way towards France's Interpol HQ.

"Roger that, Sly."

* * *

(Carmelita POV)

It was almost over an hour before I could get out of Barkley's office. Dios mios, he really needs to get some therapy on anger management. I just don't know how he became chief in the first place... even if he was friends with my papá, I'll give you that.

The only thing I decided to was to go back to my office with an annoying headache, lock the door, and plop down on the couch I shared with Sly... and bury my face in one of the pillows in frustration... but then I smell this scent that tends to calms my nerves, coming from the pillows. It was his scent... the scent of my Ringtail... *sigh* Sly Cooper, that rascal.

It wasn't long until I heard a creek in the floor, causing all senses to go alter. Suddenly feeling my rage boil and reflexes kicking in, I pulled out my shock pistol it's holster and pointed it with an angry face at... a Red Rose? ...And Sly?

"Ooh... sorry, I... I must have got you at a bad time. I'll... I'll leave if that's ok?" Said Sly just before he turned away. I grabbed his hand that was holding the rose with my free hand.

"No, it's alright. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you, Sly. Please... stay." I pleaded, putting the shock pistol back in its holster. By doing this, he knew that I meant well, that I need his company now more than ever.

His cane dropped, hitting the floor as he got into the couch with me. I took the rose from him and smelled a few whiffs, letting out a few giggles afterwards. Couldn't help, but I suddenly started to snuggle up to him, resting my head in that crooked space of his neck as I felt myself starting to feel calm again. I love Sly for this, even if he is a Thief.

"So..." I started to ask, "Are you hear to drop off one of your calling cards on what you're going to steal again?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any plans in the next few days or so."

"I might... What did you have mind?

**End of chapter...**


	3. Chapter 2: Theft at the Party

Chapter 2: Theft at the Party

(Sly POV)

I soon told Carmelita what I was up to and asked her out. She agreed, of course... just so long as I didn't pull one of my thievish ways at the party. We soon spent the night over at her place.

The next day I was going over some plans with Bentley through my com-link for when I was inside during that event. The first job was to get inside the Museum's party, but to do that I needed a invite, or getting past the guards would be a tough job.

Thankfully, Carmelita popped a surprise on me as she over heard. It turned out that she had an invite herself and had the option of bringing one other with... and since I asked her out, it somehow benefited us both. Two Birds, one stone. What more, the party was in three days, and that gave me plenty of time to get things together.

Next was getting the photos I needed for the calling card Bentley was going to make, So that meant using a spy camera.

Later on, I go over the list with Bentley seeing if we missed anything down the line.

You could say that this might be recon to steal the Rainbow Heart Emerald, but on another note, it's also going to be put to use spending time with my sexy, yet foxy woman.

* * *

(3 days later...)  
(Paris City Museum...)

It wasn't long after our date got underway. We decided to have a look at some of the old exhibits, as it was starting to get the old itch going. But it was also a good thing that Carmelita gave me the stern look every chance she got. Not that I blame her, of course. But she only did it to keep me in check, which I'm grateful for, and if I'm not looking at priceless antiques or artifacts that gets my itch going, it's one lovely and hot inspector of Interpol.

I made sure the spy camera Bentley gave me was well hidden in the tuxedo I was wearing while keeping in constant contact with him.

"Ok, Bentley, think you can point me to where the jewel is being kept?" I said over the com-link in my ear.

"Patients, Sly." Bentley replied, "According to this time-frame they have set up, they won't show the Emerald until later. Right now I'm hacking into the museum's security system's footage to have a look around myself. Why don't you enjoy yourself with Carmelita for now until I get back to you."

"Sure thing, pal..." I said turning to Carmelita, spotting her at some paintings she was looking at, "In fact, That doesn't sound like a half-bad idea."

I walked over to Carmelita, seeing that she was in a black, low-cut dress and mid-heel shoes to match while her hair was flowing down beautifully. I started to place a hand at her back, brushing it over until I set it at her waist, then gently pulled her in towards me. What happened next was Carmelita resting her head on my shoulder. We soon looked at each other for a moment, only this time she didn't give me that stern look.

"Love you." I said, right before I kissed her above her forehead. She giggled as her response, "Back at you... criminal." she whisper that last word to me.

Before I could say anything else, We both heard a cough... no... more like someone clearing his or her throat to us from behind. We both turned to see that it was Interpol Chief Barkley. "Evening, Cooper. Inspector Fox."

"Chief." Carmelita said to her boss. I, however, just gave a friendly nod to him.

"I hope you two are enjoying yourselves this evening?" Said Barkley before he look over to me with an evil eye.

"We are, Barkley." I said. "And you can relax, I'm not planning on doing any steeling tonight. Otherwise, you would have gotten my calling card by now." Continuing as I looked at my girl to finish.

"Good." Said Barkley in reply happily. "Then lets keep it that way, or it'll be big trouble for you, Cooper, should you go behind your back."

"I don't think that will be a problem, Chief." Said Carmelita, as she places one of her arms behind me as I did the same with her. "Not as long as I'm keeping an eye on him."

Barkley nodded his head until he looked at me. "Mind if we talk a moment? It's important, and I rather not draw a crowd." He said shifting his eyes to a few places of other guests.

Carmelita and I took a glance to each other before I looked back at Barkley, and I could tell without even looking at her, she was going to be worried about what Barkley had to say to say to me.

I left Carmelita's side, but gave her a gesture that everything was going to be okay... just so long as it wasn't too dreadful, and walked on with Barkley AWAY from the party to a unused room in the museum and started talking. I made sure to keep my com-line on so Bentley could listen in.

"Okay, Barkley, What kind of crime did I pull this time? I thought we had a contract about me thieving." I said in a calm manner as I turned to him just looking at me. Believe me, if there was one thing when it comes to talking with Barkley, it's either me behind bars, or suspicion

"We do, Cooper, I haven't forgotten... but as I said it's important - A matter of Interpol business on a thief, and a most troublesome one at that."

"So why do you need to talk to me? Shouldn't you keep me out of it and inform Carmelita instead?"

"I would, but in this case, it's more." I could hear the tone in Barkley's voice suddenly becoming grim, and it got me concerned. "There's been a few thefts going around lately. A few days ago, there was a brake-in over at the La Moria's Bouquet and Jewelry, with a calling card that looked like yours at the scene of the crime."

Now this definitely had me concerned. "Wha... What?! Barkley, You and I both know that I haven't sent you a calling card to commit a crime in over a week. Not to mention, I haven't stolen anything from that place unless..."

Before I could get another word out, Barkley raised his hand at me. "I know, Cooper... I asked Fox about it over the phone and she confirmed your alibi."

"hehe..." I couldn't help but blush, as I was also embarrassed on the matter, but soon brushed it off and got back to the point at hand. "That aside, you don't think the thief in question would strike here tonight, do you?"

Barkley soon turned from me while he kept his gaze fixed at my face. "I'm not sure, Cooper. Far as I know, you could be... but I hope for both our sake, and Fox's, you're not the culprit."

"Oh..." There was this moment of tense silence between us, which got me started thinking. Was there another Thief out there? And if so, Who? There weren't enough questions to come up with the answer. But there was something to get me started with and break the silence. "Barkley, Do you have the calling card on you from the scene of the crime?"

Barkley was looking at me with busy eyes, as I'm sure he knew what I was about to be up to. "It's back at H.Q., locked up in the evidence room... Not that you're going anywhere near there."

hehe... oh, we'll see about that, Barkley... we'll see. Once I get a good look at that calling card, I'll have my first clue to the big puzzle.

"In any case, Cooper..." Said Barkley as started leaving the room and slowly back towards the party. "I've got my boys watching this place inside and out. If you so much as try anything..."

"I know, Barkley. The last thing I want is to break Carmelita's heart." I said as I started to follow him back to the main hall.

"Good... I would rather keep it that way..."

Just as we entered, we both parted ways. I found Carmelita all by her lonesome near a few paintings, just by slowly sneaking up from behind, wrapped my arms round her waist line, and nipped a kiss at her neck.

"Miss me?" I asked.

I heard her give a soft moan just as she turned to look at me. "Only when my Thief isn't around." We couldn't help but chuckle and share a soft kiss.

A sudden announcement soon rang throughout the room to all the guests. "[Ladies and Gentlemen, at this time, please make your way to the Exhibitory Hall for tonight's main event!]"

After that announcement was made, everyone started moving down the hall. But I was concerned... something about this mystery thief has me on edge... and it wasn't the old itch.

It wasn't long until I heard Bentley panic over my com-link just after Carmelita and I entered the room. "Sly, We've got a problem!"

"What is it, Bentley? This really isn't a good time."

"Sly, Trust me! You want to get out of there!"

I was soon in the room with Carmelita for the main event as we took our seats. The Rainbow Heart Emerald was going to be unveiled. "Isn't that a little too late for that? Carmelita and I have just taken our seats."

"Oh no! This is bad! Very, Very Bad!" I could tell Bentley voice was carrying an abnormal amount of panic through the earpiece, so I had to tone down my voice just as the room was going quiet. "Sly, I'm telling you this for your own good! You've got to get out of there now!"

"Bentley, They're about to unveil the Rainbow Hea-"

"IT'S BEEN STOLEN! I've looked into the security camera's video footage after hacking into them!"

I couldn't believe what I heard, so I had to make sure I was listening right. "What? What do you mean stolen? I didn't take anything yet and you've heard the conversation I was in with Barkley earlier."

It wasn't long until we saw a tall woman looking like a snowy-white tiger walking up onto the stage podium. "[Thank you, and Welcome to the unveiling of tonight's event. A special treat to the city of Paris!]"

"I know, Sly! But the thief in question took the emerald last night and left your calling card!"

Uh-oh! It was just as Barkley said, and it looks like I'm being framed.

"[Tonight, a great gem returns once again to the home where it was once made from so long ago.]"

Resting a hand next to Carmelita's arm, I started tapping with my pinkie finger in Morse Code, telling her there was trouble. Something the two of us came up with when something was up. She took a quick glance at me and nodded, understanding the situation.

"[It is my great honor and privilege, to present to you... The Rainbow Heart Emerald!]"

The minute the veil came up, the entire room gasped seeing that the emerald was indeed, just as Bentley said, stolen with my calling card in it's place. Carmelita and I gave each others hand a firm squeeze while giving her a quick peck on her cheek. Panic was starting to spread across the room like wildfire, so this gave me a chance to slip out quickly before the doors could shut, and the police close down the place for investigations.

I've just been framed for a crime that I didn't commit, and breaking my agreement every Police agency on the planet, turning me into the prime suspect and deadly most wanted... and I'm going to find out who did it.

**End of chapter...**


End file.
